thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Canine Leifio
Canine Leifio is the Capitol male created by Beautiful Mistake. He is finished and his district parnter is Aphrodite McClean. Info Name: Canine Leifio Age: 17 ''' '''District: Capitol Gender: Male Weapon: Canine had been trained to throw tomahawks with deadly speed and accuracy. He also is good with axes and throwing knives. But he doesn’t use those weapons unless he is required too which would be when there are no tomahawks available. Personality: Canine is very shy and quiet. He prefers to stay in the shadows than be in a group. He is really confident person too. He gives off a demeanor of pride, and silent and deadly power. He has exceptional leadership qualities. He is totally what you would consider Career material. Although he has been trained to kill without mercy he is a kind and very honest person. He was born to be the leader and will make really wise choices. He is really clever and smart. He is always witty and loves to not to be in the spotlight. He can take the lead easily and make good decisions but he doesn’t like the attention. He likes to be a follower and not a leader. But at times he does lead others by accident. He can somewhat clumsy and dumb at times but most of the time he is smart. ' 'Appearance: Canine is fairly attractive. He has a golden mane of hair that’s always messy and he keeps it in a ponytail. His hair is long so that’s why it’s in a ponytail. He has a tannish complexion that suits his golden almond shaped eyes greatly. He has a mischievous sparkle in his eyes. He has also golden tattoos in the shape of a claw mark on both sides of his cheeks. ' ''''Backstory: Canine’s family had an unusual ability of always being beautiful and winning the Hunger Games. All his family trained until they were talented enough and then volunteered. But there was tension in this tradition. Sometimes some from the family killed their siblings to make sure they could enter the games. As soon as Canine was born he was different. He was born with natural golden hair that made him attractive while his family often went under the surgeries to get their beauty. As he grew up everyone became weary of him. He hadn’t shown the eagerness for the games that all his relatives had. Canine got tired to being called a weirdo and began to train for the games. His family instantly saw him as talented and his siblings saw him as a threat. One day he was out with his sister and older brother. They were exploring the capitol. At a deep tunnel that was rumored to be haunted Canine was dared to go in through the tunnel. Canine was always the leader and bravely took the role of being first. As soon as they were three feet inside the tunnel he said, “Screw this shit. You’re going first” to his sister Emily. He pushed Emily in front of him and Emily refused. They began to fight over who would go first when suddenly there was an evil laugh. “Aww sweet children,” the cold voice said. All three of them froze and stood still. “Yes you will all suffer,” the voice said. “Umm excuse me,” Emily said. “Yeah, what the fuck is your problem creeping up on us,” Canine said. The voice growled and Canine threw rocks at a shadow he had seen. Then the tunnel began to shake and rocks fell. They fled but then heard a girl scream. “EMILY” Canine screamed. He turned back to see Emily being dragged by a tall man in a dark suit with no face. He had extra arms and in one he was holding Emily. Canine rushed towards him but the man disappeared into the floor. The last thing they heard was Emily’s last scream. Terrified, Canine and his brother fled and told their parents what had happened. Their parents thought they were lying but when Emily didn’t come home they began to worry. Two days later they began to look for Emily. His parents went into the same tunnel where Emily had disappeared and shrieked. Canine ran in and saw his dead sister’s body on the floor chopped in pieces. His mother began to cry when they heard a boy’s scream. They ran back outside to find his brother being held by the same tall man. The man disappeared and his parents managed to see the man. “You were right,” they said. Canine nodded slowly. Three days later they found his brother’s dead body in their backyard chopped in four pieces. Canine began to fear the man and his safety. He began to train even harder for the games. When his reaping came as he volunteered he could’ve sworn he saw the tall man again. '(Anybody catch the Slender Man reference?)' ' 'Strengths: Canine is very brave and cunning. He’s really fast and agile. He has great stamina and can fit into small places quite easily even if he is tall. He can also recognize every edible plant and has great aim with his weapons. He has great reflexes and can climb tress very well. He has really good senses and is very stealthy. He is also very wise.' ' '''Weaknesses: Canine can be easily lured into traps. He is terrible at swimming and hand to hand combat. He is not very strong and can be beaten at fights really easily. He is not flexible and very clumsy. He is not observant and can be tricked really easily. ' 'Fears: Canine has an intense fear of the man he saw. He is also scared of the dark and any places that give off a creepy feeling. He is scared of closed spaces and not being able to protect his loved ones. Token: None ' 'Allies: Careers ' 'Bloodbath Strategy: He will go straight into the bloodbath and start killing everyone in his path. ' 'Games Strategy: Kill and kill and kill ''' H'eight: Canine is a bit tall at the height of 6’4. ' ' ''' Category:Beautiful Mistake's Tributes Category:Capitol Category:Career Tribute Category:17 year olds Category:Males Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Volunteer